Par une pluvieuse nuit d'hiver
by Fighter-Akuma
Summary: Quand Naruto et Sakura, après un petit paris débile, se retrouvent obligés de tester les sentiments de Sasuke, cela donne ça ! SasuSakuNaru ! Prise de conscience dans ce chapitre 3 !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Par une froide et pluvieuse nuit d'hiver...

Auteurs : Fighter & Kirin !

Source : Naruto

Couple : S'il y a Sasuke, il y a forcément Sakura et s'il y a forcément Sakura, il y a obligatoirement Naruto. En clair c'est un Sasu x Saku x Naru ! (On se fous du sens tant que ça marche...)

Disclaimers : Naruto n'est pas à moi (à nous) à mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Kirin et Fighter : Hé Sasuke, tu voudrais pas faire un effort pour cette fic ?

Sasuke : Je m'enferme, je m'la ferme et je t'emmerde !

Fighter et Kirin : son cas est désespéré !

Sasuke : ... C'est mon choix.

Petit blabla de l'auteur : Cette fic était censée être un one-shot, mais si j'avais gardé mon idée principale, on l'aurai jamais posté lol ! Alors il sera coupé en plusieurs parties ! Je tiens aussi à dire que depuis la reprise des cours, Kirin et moua, on se voit bcp moins souvent, deplus comme elle a un copain... Vous voyez le genre :) ! **Donc il sera probablement updaté très rarement**, mais qui sait...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Par une froide et pluvieuse nuit d'hiver, trois enfants couraient à perdre haleine... La tempête les ayant surpris au beau milieu d'une clairière, ils fuyaient maintenant à la recherche d'un abri, la pluie les martelant inlassablement, l'herbe leur fouettant les jambes et le vent enmèlant leur cheveux...

Après quelques minutes de cette course effrénée, ils avisèrent une vieille bâtisse en haut d'une colline. Ils s'y précipitèrent et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils refermèrent la lourde porte sur les éléments déchaînés au dehors...

"Pfiou, j'ai crus qu'on y arriverait jamais !" s'exclama Naruto en s'ébrouant.

"Et Kakashi-sensei qui nous a laissé tomber !" dit Sakura en tordant ses cheveux.

Sasuke, lui, se contenta de s'appuyer nonchalament sur un des murs.

"Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai froid moi... Atchoum !"

"Ah qui la faute baka ! Si tu n'avais pas décidé de cueillir des roses de noël on n'en serait pas là ! "

"Mais Sakura-chan, c'était pour toi que je les cueillais... Ce sont tes fleurs préférées non ? " dit il avec son air de chien battu.

La jeune fille fut surprise :

"C'est... C'était pour moi... Naruto..."

Mais le départ de Sasuke brisa net le moment qui aurait pu devenir enchanteur...

"Sasuke-kun attends moi ! " s'écria t'elle en partant à sa suite.

"Kuso ! Pourquoi elle en a qu'après lui ? Sasuke je vais te battre et reprendre Sakura-chan ! Il est froid, antipathique, mystérieux et très bien fait de sa personne... C'est vrai que ces fesses sont... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI ! " pensa le jeune homme blond en s'élançant.

"HE HE ! ATTENDEZ MOI ! "

"Naruto ! Dépêche toi un peu ! "

"J'arrive Sakura-chan ! "

L'équipe avança donc dans les ténèbres de la demeure mais bientôt, une voix s'éleva...

"Sakura lâche moi. "

"Mais sasuke-kun, il fait si noir... " commença celle ci.

"Si tu veux Sakura-chan, tu peux me tenir le bras... Itai ! "

"Baka ! Gneuh... Oh Sasuke-kun t'es le meilleur ! "

En effet, le jeune ninja avait allumé, grâce à l'une de ses techniques de feu, tous les chandeliers qui se trouvaient sur les murs du long couloir. Ils purent alors se rendre compte du nombre considérable de portes...

Après mûr réflexion ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'ouvrir toutes ces portes pour voir ce qu'elles renfermaient...

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de ne trouver que des pièces donnant sur d'autres pièces.

"Elle est immense cette baraque ! Est ce qu'un jour on trouvera la cuisine ? " demanda Naruto en se tenant le ventre.

"Toi à part manger, il n'y a pas grand chose qui t'intéresse. " lança la jeune file au cheveux roses.

"Mais si, il y à toi Sakura-chan ! "

"Baka ! " dit elle rougissante.

"J'ai un plan." coupa Sasuke très content de lui.

Les deux autres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

"On devrait se séparer. " coupa Sasuke d'une voix neutre.

Il eut en réponse deux regards interrogatifs :

"Pourquoi ? " demanda Naruto en se grattant la tête.

"La maison est trop grande." répondit Sasuke.

"Et surtout, qu'ils aillent faire du bruit ailleurs ! " se dit il avant de se diriger vers l'autre extrémité du couloir.

"Sasuke-kun attend moi ! Et toi Naruto, essaye donc de trouver la cuisine ! " s'écria la ninja en s'élançant derrière l'Uchiwa.

"Ok mon cher moi même, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau seul, mais cette fois ci notre mission est de trouver la cuisine pour la si belle Sakura-chan."

Et sur ces quelques mots il partit en courant, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres...

Alors qu'il parcourait la multitude de couloirs depuis un bon quart d'heure, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il analysa la situation, se préparant à bondir sur l'ennemi invisible...

"Hakai (_a l'attaque_) ! Gneuh... Sakura-chan ? " s'exclama t'il alors qu'il l'écrasait de tout son poids.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas...

"Aah ah ah... Mais mais mais, pleure pas ! Sakura !" s'écria le blond totalement perdu.

La jeune fille ne réagissant pas mais continuant à pleurer, il l'a prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement, son visage marqué par une rougeur intempestive...

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi tranquillement, la jeune fille reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se mit tout à coup à crier en le repoussant violemment :

"HENTAI (_pervers_) ! "

"Mais mais mais Sakura-chan... Tu étais triste et... "

"Baka ! "

Et elle se remit à pleurer devant un Naruto totalement perplexe et qui n'osait plus la toucher de peur de revoir Inner Sakura.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan, qu'est ce que t'as ? "

"Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai Naruto ? J'en ai que j'en ai mare ! Mare d'être toujours ignorée ! De n'être qu'une vulgaire potiche pour Sasuke-kun !"

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot.

"Sakura-chan... " commença-t-il.

"Pourquoi Sasuke-kun ne me remarque t'il pas ? Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter autant d'indifférence ? A croire qu'il est homo !"

Une lueur traversa les yeux de Naruto et il s'exclama en lui prenant les mains:

"Sakura-chan ! Testons-le !"

Elle le regarda indignée :

"Qu'est-ce que ce baka avait encore inventé ?" se dit la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil.

"Développe ta pensée..."

"Kiku (_écoute_). Il l'est peut-être..."

Elle fronça les sourcils et lacha un "Nani" offusqué.

"Matte (_attends_), matte Sakura, c'est toi même qui l'a dit..."

"Naruto, viens-en au fait !"

"Ca te dirais un paris ? "

Voyant son interlocutrice pendue à ses lèvres, il expliqua :

"Je te propose d'allier nos forces pour faire sortir de sa coquille notre mystérieux prince des glaces."

"Et c'est quoi ton plan ?"

"Le chauffer, l'aguicher et plus si affinitées !", dit-il l'index pointé triomphalement vers le ciel.

"Tu veux qu'on... le drague!"

"Chut, il pourrait t'entendre!"

"Naruto..."

"Puisque t'es OK, on n'y go ! Et pendant qu'on y est, descend moi un peu cette fermeture éclair ! " dit-il avant de partir en courant, Sakura sur ses talons.

Peu de temps après...

"Matte Naruto ! " s'écria la jeune fille avant de percuter le dos de celui-ci.

"Oh mais ça en serais pas Sasuke-kun à l'autre bout du couloir par hasard ? " dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sakura.

L'intéressé leur jeta un regard dénué de toute émotion avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

"Ne (_dis_)Sasuke, as-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda-t'elle tout en se plaçant à sa droite.

"Moi, j'ai trouvé Sakura-chan " ajouta Naruto en se plaçant à la gauche de Sasuke.

Celui-ci se sentit tout-à-coup mal à l'aise alors que ses deux coéquipiers le questionnaient d'une même voix :

"Et toi ? "

"Au lieu de poser des questions idiotes, venez plutôt m'aider à dégager ça !"

"Ca ? C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Naruto en se grattant le cuir chevelu.

"J'arrive Sasuke ! " s'écria en réponse l'adolescente.

"Matte Sakura, ta fermeture éclair... " chuchota Naruto.

Elle stopa brutalement, espérant que Sasuke n'avait rien entendu. Heureusement, celui trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant les monticules et autres gravats de plâtre.

"Psst Sakura, zip zip ! " rapela-t-il en imitant le bruit d'une fermeture éclair.

Elle inspira un grand coup et abaissa sa fermeture éclair de quelques centimètres...

"Sakura... " fit Sasuke en regardant intensément la jeune fille.

"Oui ! "

"Fait quelque chose d'utile. "

"D'a... D'accord. " répondit elle avant de venir l'aider.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, il était trop choqué pour parler : La vision de Sakura entrain de pousser une poutre lui donnait tout-à-coup très chaud...

"Naruto-baka qu'est-ce que tu attends la bouche ouverte ? "

L'intéressé se reprit et rejoingnit ses coéquipiers.

"J'arrive Sasuke-kun, tu as besoin de ma force extraordinaire, je le vois... "

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"... Il y a une porte mais les éboulis empêchent de l'ouvrir. "

Ils entourèrent l'énorme bloc de plâtre et se mirent à trois pour le soulever.

"Oh hisse... oh hisse... pfiou, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, n'est-ce pas Sakura ! " dit Naruto en enlevant lentement son T-Shirt sous l'oeil dubitatif de Sasuke.

"En effet Naruto, quelle chaleur ! Quand dis tu Sasuke ? " déclara la jeune fille avant de descendre sa fermeture un peu plus en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

"Moi je n'ai pas chaud. " répondit celui ci avant de se mettre à pousser une grosse poutre.

Les deux ninjas restèrent sans voix... Comment pouvait il être si insensible ?

"Baka viens donc m'aider un peu !"

"Oui Chef, chaud devant !"

Sakura eut juste le temps de pousser Sasuke avant de se jeter sur lui, le protégeant de son corps.

"Rasennngaaaaaaan !" s'écria le blond avant de foncer sur le bloc qui lui barrait le chemin.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, Sakura eût la surprise de se retrouver sous Sasuke, celui-ci couvert de fines particules de poussière blanchâtre...

"Sasu..."

"Sakura... Ca va ?" demanda alors le jeune homme en la regardant intensément.

"Ou oui..."

"Bien."

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke, hypnotisée par son regard...

"Sakura... Tu fais quoi là ?"

Elle se pétrifia, n'osant plus bouger sous le regard persistant du jeune Uchiwa au dessus d'elle.

"Alors, vous venez ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ! Oh oh oh, j'peux venir !" s'écria Naruto sortant d'un nuage de poussière.

Il les retrouva chacun à l'autre bout de la pièce, regardant obstinément dans la direction opposée...

"Rooooooh Uchiwa Sasuke rougit !"

"Baka ! Dis nous plutôt ce que tu as trouvé !" demanda celui ci détournant la tête de son air le plus digne.

"Sakura ! Sakura ! Tu vas être contente ! J'ai trouvé un Yusen (_bain_)!"

La jeune fille qui était restée dans son coin, releva vivement la tête à ce nom :

"Yusen !"

Il se mit à rire, tout content de sa découverte avant d'entraîner une Sakura toute émoustillée, vers l'endroit magique...

Une fois seul, Sasuke se permit un soupir de soulagement :

"Cette fois ce n'était pas passé loin... Je ne sais pas si la prochaine fois je trouverai le courage de repousser Sakura... Ou Naruto."

Il regarda à travers le trou fait un peu plus tôt ses deux coéquipiers s'amusant ensemble...

"Mes amis... Sakura... Naruto... Est ce qu'un jour, je pourrais vous avouer mes véritables sentiments pour vous..."

"SASUKEEEEEE ! TU VIENS !"

"SASUKE-KUN !"

Il ronchonna pour la forme avant d'avancer, les mains dans les poches à la rencontre des deux adolescents surexcités...

"Yo, il est où l'autre ?"

"Euh Nani nani (_quoi_)? Quel autre Sasuke ?"

L'intéressé roula des yeux devant l'imbécilité chronique de son coéquipier.

"L'autre Yusen Baka ! Pour Sakura."

La jeune fille prit une teinte rosée, elle n'avait pas remarquée ce détail.

"Bah c'est pas grave, on se baigne tout ensemble ! Itai !"

"Baka hentai !" s'écria Sakura aussi rouge que ses vêtements.

"On a pas le choix Sakura, on gardera nos serviettes."

Elle hocha la tête vivement alors que des images d'un Sasuke vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette mouillée collant à ses jambes galbées lui apparaissaient.

"Hé ! Hé ! Elles sont où les serviettes ?" demanda innocement Naruto.

Les deux autres rougirent furieusement s'imaginant l'un l'autre nu.

"Je... Chercher... Serviettes !" bégaya Sakura en faisant des signes tout en se dirigeant mécaniquement vers la sortie la plus proche.

"A tout à l'heure Sakura-chan !"

Et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls...

"Naruto..." commença le brun.

"Sasukeeeeee !"

"Baka !"

"Hi hi hé hé..."

"Trouvons la chaufferie."

"Yosh !" s'écria le blond avant de partir en courant, Sasuke sur les talons.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit... Alors que Sasuke allumait le feu grâce à l'un de ses Katons et s'assurait qu'il ne s'éteigne pas, Naruto qui s'ennuyait fortement posa La question :

"Sasuke... Comment tu la trouves Sakura ?"

Celui ci se figea avant de reprendre son travail comme si de rien était...

"Tu c'est moi j'aime Sakura-chan depuis longtemps et j'ai été super content quand j'ai su qu'on était dans la même équipe... Franchement tu trouves pas qu'elle est super canon ? Et pis elle est super intelligente... Bon elle tape super fort mais sinon elle est super adorable, avec ses supers beaux cheveux roses et ses yeux super verts et ses super dents... Quoique ses dents, je l'ai est jamais regardées... Mais je suis sur qu'elles sont super ! Et pis..."

"T'en a pas marre de parler ?" coupa Sasuke en lui passant devant.

"Sasukeeee ! Tu m'as coupé ! Je disais donc..." commença Naruto en marchant à reculons afin de faire face à son coéquipier ronchon.

Alors que le Uchiwa envisageait sérieusement d'envoyer valser le bavard dans le mur, celui-ci s'arrêta en prononçant un "Wow" discret avant de se cacher derrière un paravent imité rapidement par Sasuke...

A quelques mètres de là, près du Yusen se trouvait Sakura vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une légère serviette blanche entrain de se coiffer en se mirrant dans l'eau...

Les deux jounins ne purent s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche devant ce tableau enchanteur...

La belle fit alors tomber son peigne sur le carrelage humide, se penchant légèrement pour le ramasser avant de se relever, secouant ses cheveux emprunts de l'humidité de l'air...

Les deux garçons eurent du mal à expirer, leur coéquipière faisant naître en eux des sentiments insoupçonnés...

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi dans un silence lourd avant que Naruto ne se prenne une serviette en pleine tête lancé assez durement par Sasuke, toute trace de gêne envolée. Toujours cachés derrière leur paravent, ils se déshabillèrent, admirant en silence la musculature de l'autre...

Une fois prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers le Yusen où Sakura barbotait allègrement. Naruto allait appeler son amie quand il fût couper par Sasuke :

"Naruto... Je... Enfin... Moi aussi."

Le jeune homme mit quelque temps à comprendre avant de se mettre à sourire devant la mini déclaration de son ami. Tout n'était pas perdu ! Puis Naruto s'exclama se mettant à courir à l'encontre de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter :

"Sakura-chan, attention j'arrive !"

"Naruto !"

Trop tard, le blond avait sauté, humidifiant encore un peu plus le carrelage alentour.

"Naruto..." gronda gentiment l'adolescente, habitué au caractère parfois gamin de son coéquipier.

"Gomen, gomen Sakura-chan !"

Mais celle ci ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par la musculature de son coéquipier...

"Ouah, qu'est ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Nan nan Sakura, c'est de Naruto que tu parles ! Du baka blond surexité aux pectoraux si travaillés... Raaaaah ! C'est Sasuke que j'aime pas ces abdominaux si développés... Raaaaah ! Arrêtes de baver ma fille !"

"Sakura-chan ? Ohé ?"

"A... Euh... Je... Tu veux peut être que je te fasse un peu de place ?" dit elle en se décalant de quelques centimètres, avant de plonger dans l'eau pour cacher ses rougeurs naissantes.

Naruto ne pût poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres car Sasuke arriva. Celui ci tenant d'une main nonchalente la serviette sur ses hanches, s'approcha lentement du Yusen, son autre main chassant des mèches rebelles de ses yeux onyx. Au moment de rentrer, il ferma les yeux, évitant les regards persistants de ses coéquipiers avant de s'asseoir et de profiter de la chaleur environnante...

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à rougir furieusement sentant toujours sur lui, les yeux concupiscents de Naruto et de Sakura tout aussi rouges...

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre. Puis tout à coup, le bruit caractéristique d'un estomac affamé résonna dans la pièce, bientôt suivit par deux autres tous aussi bruyants... Naruto avait faim et ses coéquipiers aussi. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la cuisine...

"Euh, les garçons... Que diriez vous d'aller manger un morceau ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Sakura... On ne sait pas où elle est."

"Hum mais je sais où elle est Sasuke..."

Les deux garçons la regardèrent interrogatifs.

"En cherchant les serviettes, j'ai trouvé la cuisine. Elle se trouve au sous sol, à côté d'une remise où je les ai trouvé."

"Rooooooh ! Trop fort Sakura-chan !" s'exclama Naruto.

"Et bien allons y." annonça le Uchiwa.

Une fois séchés et habillés, ils se dirigèrent résolument vers l'endroit sacrée que leur estomacs réclamaient avec vigueur...

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sous leur poussée, découvrant une pièce carrelée où tous les meubles étaient recouverts d'un amas de poussière...

Ils se mirent d'accord sur un plan simple : trouver de la nourriture encore comestible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un "Yatta" retentit dans la pièce suivit par un charivari indescriptible...

Alertés par le bruit, Sakura et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers l'amas formé par Naruto recouvert de casseroles, d'ustensiles de cuisine et de paquet de Ramens...

"Daijobu ka (_est ce que ça va_)Naruto ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Naruto-baka."

"Orooooo, des Sakura-chan volantes... Et pis des petits Sasuke... Oro..."

"Sakura... Occupes toi de lui pendant que moi, je fais cuir les Ramens." dit il en se tournat vers celle ci.

Malheureusement, l'adolescente n'avait pas attendus sa phrase pour aller aider son ami de l'avalanche de casseroles auquel il devait faire face. Sasuke partit alors dépité sous son masque de froideur.

Laissés seuls, Naruto pût exprimer toutes les informations qu'il avait glanées sur leur objectif commun...

"Matte matte Sakura, tu sais que t'es très belle en serviette de bain et une brosse à la main !"

Elle se retourna mécaniquement, les yeux exorbités et les dents serrées :

"NANI !"

"Sasuke est d'accord avec moi !" s'empressa t'il d'ajouter.

"Vraiment ?" répondit celle ci rougissante.

"On t'as vu tout à l'heure alors que tu te brossais les cheveux... Ils sont super beaux !"

"Naruto... Merci."

Celui ci se gratta la tête gêné...

"Hum, je suis pas doué pour les compliments... Je ne suis pas très original, on doit te le dire souvent mais... T'es un canon !"

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, voyant tout à coup Naruto sous un autre jour... Prometteur. Depuis ces derniers mois, le garçon avait mûrit, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, Kyuubi aidant.

"Naruto... Toi aussi... T'es pas mal..."

Le cerveau de l'adolescent disjoncta, la phrase se répettant en boucle...

"Merci Sakura..." dit il en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

Elle le lui rendit, heureuse d'avoir pût partager cet instant avec lui.

Un plat servis avec brutalité brisa le moment qui aurait pût devenir enchanteur...

"Sasuke ?"

"C'est prêt." répondit il avec froideur.

Ses deux coéquipiers le regardèrent un moment sans comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piquée puis ne trouvant pas de réponse, ils entamèrent le repas...

"Itadakimasu (_bon appêtit_)!"

Puis ils mangèrent de bon coeur, parlant de tout et de rien... Malgré les regards en coin lancés par un Sasuke encore plus taciturne qu'à l'ordinaire.

A la fin du repas, Naruto se proposa pour faire la vaisselle, espérant ramasser les dernières miettes de Ramens... Le jeune Uchiwa en profita pour faire sentir à Sakura qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul...

Une fois dans le couloir, assombrit par l'orage grondant au dehors, Sasuke se retourna, la transperçant du regard. La jeune fille, mal à l'aise, recula de quelques pas...

"Sakura..." commença le ténébreux en avançant.

Un éclair illumina la pièce... Permettant à Sakura de voir un bref instant, les yeux de Sasuke... Des yeux remplis de désir.

Celui ci, continua à avancer, poussant la jeune fille perplexe dans ses derniers retranchements...

Quand le dos de l'adolescente entra en contact avec le mur, les deux bras de Sasuke l'encadrèrent. Puis elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'instant fatidique... Elle sentit bientôt le souffle chaud du garçon aimé sur son visage ou plutôt ses lèvres...

Mais le baiser ne vint pas.

Elle frissona quand elle sentit l'une des mains de son fantasme lui caresser le bras avant de prendre sa taille, la ramenant contre lui.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Vous faîtes quoi ! Moi j'ais finis ! On fait quoi maintenant !"

Les deux intéressés sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix de Naruto, Sasuke s'écartant de quelques mètres, regardant obstinément dans la direction opposé...

"Narutoooooooo..." gronda la kunoichi avant de s'avançer vers le blond interloqué.

Mais alors que celle-ci s'approchait d'un pas menaçant, Sakura butta malencontreusement contre une latte de plancher veillis par le temps.

Après avoir fait un magnifique vol plané, elle atterrit de tout son long sur Naruto, leur bouches rentrant alors en contact...

Cette infime caresse ne dura pour Sasuke que quelques secondes mais pour les deux protagonistes, elle sembla durer plusieurs délicieuses minutes...

Ce fûr la kunoichi qui mit fin au baiser, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Elle marmonna ensuite une envie pressante qui ne pouvait attendre avant de filer sans demander son reste, sous les regards surpris de Sasuke et encore embué de désir de Naruto.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin de la première partie, alors ct comment ? Laissez votre avis, bon ou mauvais, on mord pas !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Fighter-Akuma

Couple : Sasu-Saku-Naru !

Disclaimers : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Haruno-sama**, **Temari**, **Artémis**, **Tafolpamadlaine**, **PrincesseDestinity** (oh oh, idée à développer ! XD), **Shinna-chan**, **Neko74**, **Keikoku 13**, **Sahra**, **Michiyo Uzumaki,** **Stich29**, **Yami Shino** et **Taahoma**, un **ENORMEEEE MERCIIIII POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI M'ONT FAIT ENORMEMENT PLAISIR !**

**Désolé pour le timing hyper long mais il s'est avéré que la personne avec qui j'écrivais cette fic m'a lâché... Donc j'ai du faire ça toute seule, vous m'en direz des nouvelles** !

* * *

Le temps passait lentement sans pour autant faire s'estomper le sourire béat de Naruto, au grand damne de Sasuke qui avait le plus grand mal à réfréner sa jalousie.

"Efface ce sourire niais de ton visage, baka."

Naruto s'approcha de son coéquipier, une lueur malicieuse éclairant son visage :

"Hé hé hé, le Grand, le Beau, l'Intouchable et l'Impénétrable Sasuke serait-il par le plus grand des hasards, jaloux de ma superbe façon de séduire la divine Sakura-chan ou tout simplement d'embrasseeeeeeeeeeeer !"

Sasuke fut sur Naruto en un instant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond :

"On paries ?"

Naruto écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus lorsque l'Uchiwa envahit sa bouche avant de l'explorer, insistant, presque passionnément...

Il n'avait jamais perdu un défi et surtout pas contre ce baka blond. Sa fierté en prendrait alors un sacré coup si cela devait arriver un jour...

La surprise passée, Naruto prit goût au baiser et lui rendit son baiser passionnément.

Il gagnerait ce défi.

Sasuke ouvrit alors ses yeux saphir, qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer, pour les sentir se perdre dans le regard envoûtant de son coéquipier et très visiblement se moquant de lui. Il soutint alors ces yeux sans sourciller.

C'est alors qu'un cri perçant retentit, déchirant les tympans des deux ninjas qui sursautèrent en un même geste.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih !"

Sans même un regard, Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent avant de se précipiter vers l'origine du bruit.

Ils découvrirent un peu plus tard, une Sakura en état de choc, agrippant fermement une malheureuse serviette, les yeux braqués sur l'objet de sa frayeur.

"Sakura-chan !"

"Sakura !"

Se tournant mécaniquement, la jeune fille essaya sans succès de faire passer un message.

"Je crois qu'elle veut nous dire quelque chose... Serment... Serrant...Sergent ...SERPENT !" s'écria le blond, très fier de lui.

"Où ?" dit simplement son coéquipier, un Katon prêt à être enclenché au moindre mouvement suspect d'un quelconque reptile.

"Roooooooooh, t'as peur des serpents !"

"Pas du tout." répondit celui ci, cherchant le cauchemar rampant de ses yeux rouges stressés.

L'ayant trouvé avant son coéquipier, Naruto s'approcha de la bestiole avec curiosité :

" Oooh, ça bouge pas... C'est tout mou... Vous croyez qu'il dort ?"

S'en fut trop pour l'Uchiwa qui déclencha son attaque, brûlant au passage la main du ninja.

Le cri du blond réveilla Sakura de sa torpeur :

"SASUKE ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! Excuse toi tout de suite !"

"Hum." maugréa t'il en réponse avant de s'éclipser.

"Ah non mais vraiment ! Naruto, est ce que ça va ?"

Incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente tant il était étonné, Naruto resta quelques instant à observer sa coéquipière, de petites étoiles brillant dans ses prunelles bleues.

"Sakura-chan, tu t'es opposée à Sasuke... pour moi !"

"C'est parce que... C'est parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de te frapper d'abord !"

Le jeune homme en rougit de surprise alors que la kunoichi fuyait son regard, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur la brûlure à guérir. Une fois le jutsu de soin appliqué, elle releva les yeux, croisant ceux scrutateur de son ami. Gênée, elle ne su pas quoi faire quand la main de Naruto prit son menton avec douceur, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle se reflétant dans ses abysses bleues.

"Naruto... Mon coeur appartient à Sasuke... Gomen."

Se détachant de son étreinte, celle ci se détourna, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

"Menteuse..."

Sakura se figea de stupeur alors que le ninja blond continuait, implacablement :

"Tu dis que ton coeur appartient à Sasuke mais c'est faux, je sais que c'est faux... En tout cas, plus maintenant, plus maintenant que tu as ces yeux là... Tes yeux sont le reflet de ton âme Sakura et ils me disent clairement que je ne te laisse pas indifférente. Alors pourquoi t'obstines tu ? Pourquoi nies tu l'évidence ?"

Rendue incapable de bouger par l'émotion, la jeune fille ne broncha pas lorsque les deux bras musclés de Naruto l'enlacèrent doucement par derrière. Il reprit ensuite plus calmement :

"Je t'aime Sakura, je t'ai toujours aimé..."

"Naruto..." geignit elle, bouleversée.

Le ninja l'a retourna doucement, plantant son regard dans celui quelque peu perdu de la

kunoichi :

"Oublie le Sakura, oublie Sasuke... Il t'as et te feras toujours souffrir... Il n'y a que sa vengeance qu'il l'intéresse !"

"Je sais... Je sais ! Mais... Mes sentiments... sont embrouillés... Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Naruto mais... J'aime aussi Sasuke-kun. Je sais pas... Je sais pas lequel choisir... Je veux pas vous perdre !" déclara celle ci désespérément alors que ses larmes commençaient à couler.

Devant la détresse de son amie, Naruto préféra mettre de côté cette discussion que tous deux n'étaient pas prêt à avoir, pour pouvoir la consoler comme il se devait.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'héritier des Uchiwa pour faire son apparition, interrompant ainsi l'embrassade des deux jeunes gens.

"J'ai trouvé un endroit où dormir." annonça t'il en les observant longuement d'un regard où dansait le Sharingan, faisant alors rougir d'embarras ses deux coéquipiers.

Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait de mal mais le regard scrutateur du jeune homme les intima au silence.

Celui ci s'éternisant un peu trop, Sakura prit alors son courage à deux mains et demanda presque timidement, espérant par cela, faire diminuer l'atmosphère devenue tout à coup, étrangement lourde :

"Euh... Sasuke-kun... Tu nous montre l'endroit ?"

Le ninja sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques interminables secondes, les sondant tour à tour de son regard redevenu normal. Il s'attarda néanmoins un peu plus longtemps sur Naruto, espérant peut être y trouver une réponse qui le satisfasse dans ces grands yeux azurs.

Puis, finalement au bout de quelques secondes semblant être devenues de longues et interminables minutes :

"Hum... Suivez moi."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'une même voix avant de lui emboîter le pas, le suivant comme son ombre dans de nombreux couloirs et corridors se ressemblant, pour la plupart, tous.

Une fois arrivé, Sasuke raviva le feu qui l'avait allumé avant de partir pour réchauffer la pièce. Ceci fait, l'Uchiwa s'enroula ensuite dans sa couverture avant de tourner hostilement le dos à ses compagnons. Il s'endormit aussitôt, laissant pantois, le ninja aux cheveux blonds.

"Se pourrait il que Môsieur Sasuke soit malade ? Impossible !" se demanda alors Naruto.

La Kunoichi, quand à elle, ne fit aucun commentaire qui pu trahir sa pensée à cet instant. Elle alla s'asseoir tranquillement près du feu, réchauffant un peu ses mains à la lumière des flammes.

"Sakura-chan, tu crois pas qu'il est malade ?"

La jeune fille releva soudainement la tête, s'arrachant à sa contemplation, avant de répondre avec étonnement :

"Je ne crois pas... Pourquoi tu penses ça ?"

Naruto s'assis alors en face de celle ci, le regard songeur, avant de lui aussi profiter de la chaleur des flammes. Il lui fit ensuite part de ses nombreux doutes :

"Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, je l'ai trouvé bizarre... Bon il l'a toujours été mais... C'était pas pareil... C'était beaucoup plus que d'habitude ! En plus, l'est devenu rochon le Sasuke ! Je peux même plus te..."

Le ninja blond se figea, comprenant soudain tout...

"Naruto ?"

"..."

"Naruto ! Dis moi !"

"..."

"Naruto ! Qu'est ce que t'as ! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté !"

Celui ci posa alors son regard sur Sakura. L'intensité était elle que la jeune fille ne put empêcher un frisson d'appréhension de lui parcourir l'échine.

"Sakura-chan... Je crois que je me suis trompé."

« … ? »

« Il est pas malade… Enfin si, mais… »

« Naruto ! Exprime toi ! »

« Sasuke est… Jaloux. »

La kunoichi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se figer subitement.

"Oui... Sakura, je crois que nous avons réussi notre paris."

"..."

"Cela ne te fais pas plaisir ?" demanda t'il surpris devant le manque d'entrain qu'aurait du susciter cette nouvelle chez son amie.

« Non. »

« Co, comment ça non ! »

Sakura eut un rire sans joie. Naruto pouvait être si candide parfois.

« Naruto-baka je ne te crois pas. Pas une seule seconde ! On parle de la même personne là ? C'est tout bonnement impossible que Sasuke soit jaloux ! Il est probablement malade et c'est la fièvre qui le fait agir bizarrement, c'est tout ! Baka !»

Le blondinet en resta muet de stupeur.

« Elle était pas censé être raide dingue de lui depuis des années ? Je comprendrai jamais les filles ! » se dit il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête alors que la jeune fille, croyant la discussion terminée, s'était elle aussi enroulée dans une couverture avant de fermer les yeux.

Resté seul avec ses pensées, Naruto tenta de comprendre l'attitude surprenante qu'avait adopté Sakura à l'annonce de la nouvelle… Celle-ci, ne le croyant absolument pas, s'était braqué avec force contre son idée…

Mais pourquoi ? Sasuke était un être humain après tout, il était donc pourvu de sentiment, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Mais ce baka prenait un malin plaisir à ne rien montrer, ce qui était parfois très contrariant. Sakura avait donc du, avec les années, insérer Sasuke dans la partie « fantasme purement utopique ».

Voilà pourquoi, la jeune fille était restée de marbre ! Hum… Et ce n'est pas si mal aprés tout. Sasuke hors course, il avait le champ libre pour séduire la divine Sakura-chan !

Fort de ce nouveau sentiment, il s'endormit alors, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

* * *

Mouwawawa, que de rebondissements en perspective ! Alors vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Avis mitigé ? Dîtes moi tout !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Fighter-Akuma

Genre : romantique (enfin on essaye)

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas, l'histoire si.

Couple : Sasu x Saku x Naru ( on essaye !)

Réponses :

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous et à toutes, tout le monde a eut sa réponse ! Mais j'avoue, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas uploadé que si cela se trouve, plus personne ne se souvient de moi ! lol. Mais bon, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre de _Par une pluvieuse nuit d'hiver_ ! Désolé du retard mais j'ai perdu mon inspiration au moment où j'ai foulé le sol de mon université il y a maintenant 5 mois... Et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire ce chap... mais bon, finis de parler de moi et Enjoy !

* * *

Alors qu'un peu plus tard dans la nuit, un vent hurlant s'était levé et poussait les branches des maigres arbres proches sur toutes les fenêtres du refuge, provoquant ainsi de nombreux bruits inquiétants, Sasuke somnolait… enfin essayait. Les petits gémissements que laissait échapper parfois Sakura et les monstrueux ronflements de Naruto, n'arrangeait son sommeil en rien. 

A bout de patience, il se releva rageusement près à déclencher un Chidori bien placé dans l'un de ses compagnons, quand soudain…

« Huuuuuum…. AaaaAAAaaah… SaSUkeeeEE… »

Celui-ci se figea. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte et tournés exclusivement sur Sakura… et ses gémissements.

« Sasukeeee… Non… Ahahah… Pas iciiiiii… »

Le jeune homme sentit une vague de chaleur inexpliquée se créer peu à peu dans son ventre. Profondément perplexe, il décida d'ignorer cette étrange stimulation en se recouchant, dos à Sakura.

Mais les gémissements continuèrent et Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à rester de marbre.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire dans ce genre de cas ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir appris ! Baka de Kakashi-sensei ! »

Le ninja se retourna lentement, analysant rapidement la situation : Naruto dormait comme un bébé, étendu de tout son long totalement en travers, sa couverture en chiffon, à ses pieds.

Sakura, quant à elle, continuait à gémir : ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées de rouge et son souffle s'était fais erratique. La couverture avait glissé de son corps fin et ne lui couvrait plus que la taille mais c'était déjà hautement suffisant pour Sasuke.

Son analyse finit, il prit donc sa décision : Naruto OUT, il avait le champ libre… Mais comment procéder ? Sasuke n'était déjà pas très doué pour la communication devant des personnes REVEILLEES et en pleine possession de leurs moyens… Cela serait… sportif.

Se levant calmement malgré la ferme impression que tout Konoha, à cet instant, pouvait entendre les tambourinements de son cœur affolé, Sasuke s'avança vers Sakura, tout doucement.

Arrivé à côté de celle-ci, le ninja s'agenouilla, nerveux, avant de se mettre à l'observer : ses cheveux s'étaient plaqués sur son front par la sueur, ses pommettes et ses joues rosissaient à vue d'œil, son souffle haletant semblait l'appeler à chaque souffle, l'hypnotisant lentement. Parfois elle humectait ses lèvres de sa petite langue, avant de se mettre à gémir faiblement, murmurant le nom du jeune homme comme un appel à l'aide… procurant à Sasuke contre sa volonté, d'agréables frissons dans tout le corps.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses réactions bizarres de son corps et de son esprit, il décida ensuite de se calmer en fermant les yeux, faisant le vide en lui. Mais cela échoua : il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'imaginer le corps de son amie ondulé lentement au son de ses gémissements.

Puis le fantasme prit le pas sur la réalité…

C'est ainsi que Sasuke vit Sakura, toujours frémissante de désir, ouvrir doucement ses beaux yeux verts pour le fixer avec douceur et sauvagerie, amour et désir, l'appelant. La jeune fille se releva et tendit ensuite ses bras vers lui en susurrant un léger « viens », découvrant un peu plus son corps aux yeux du jeune homme. Ne bougeant pas, surpris et effrayé par ce qu'il voyait, Sasuke laissa une Sakura à quatre pattes, s'approcher de lui.

Pourquoi avoir peur ? Ce n'était que Sakura…

Ces phrases se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit embrumé. Après tout, il connaissait l'intégralité de l'existence de la jeune fille, ayant pratiquement fait sa vie avec elle depuis leur entrée dans l'équipe numéro 7.

Des Flashs de leurs vies passées défilèrent sous ses yeux, le renforçant dans l'idée que la Kunoichi avait été et serait toujours là pour lui.

Ouvrant subitement ses paupières où ses deux sharingans dansaient, Sasuke s'aperçut de sa complète… solitude ?

En effet, l'orage qui n'existait plus l'instant plus tôt n'avait en fait jamais disparu. Les ronflements de Naruto s'étaient de nouveau manifester et Sakura demeurait, encore et toujours, dans son lit improvisé. La seule différence était qu'elle s'était calmée, ayant enfin trouvé le sommeil.

Stupéfait de son propre rêve, il reprit lentement contenance, décidant qu'un bon bain ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal. Se relevant pantelant, Sasuke se dirigea bon gré mal gré, vers la salle d'eau, espérant ainsi se changer les idées…

Arrivé à destination, il se déshabilla rapidement avant de rentrer dans l'eau bienfaitrice. Il se frotta le corps énergiquement, essayant sans doute inconsciemment, d'enlever de lui, les pensées et le désir ressentis.

Un long moment se passa ensuite avant que, remis de ses émotions nouvelles, Sasuke ne s'endorme, exténué, dans son bain.

C'est là que le trouva Naruto, le lendemain matin.

« Bah alors Uchiwa, on fait trempette ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de son coéquipier, sans doute encore entrain de dormir, Naruto prit soudain d'une envie irrésistible, décida de le réveiller à sa manière…

« BANZAI ! »

Suivit d'un splash retentissant… autant dire que Sasuke apprécia… beaucoup.

« NARUTOOO ! CHIDORI ! »

« HE ! J'ETAIS PAS PRET ! RASENGAAAN ! »

De nouveau, un splash retentissant accompagné cette fois ci par beaucoup de fumée et des gémissements…

« 'Tain Sasuke, j'ai pas mangé moi ! »

« Et où est le rapport Baka ? »

« C'est simple pourtant, je suis pas à 100 de ma forme c'est tout ! »

« Humph… C'est ce qu'ils disent tous… » Déclara Sasuke, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Oui mais moi au moins, je suis encore habillé ! UCHIWA EST A POIL ! UCHIWA EST TOUT NU ! UCHIWA EST BIEN FOUTU ! »

Vexé au plus haut point que son coéquipier prétende cela, Sasuke abaissa son regard sur la partie inférieure de son anatomie avant de s'apercevoir de la cruelle vérité. A ses pieds, baignant dans le peu d'eau qu'il restait dans l'ancien Yusen devenu Hammam, sa petite serviette blanche qui aurait du lui serrer les reins…

« Mais comment est elle arrivée là ?! » pensa t'il horrifié avant de jeter un regard envieux à la serviette de son coéquipier, toujours parfaitement en place.

« Naruto… donne la moi. » gronda Sasuke, toujours en fixant la malheureuse serviette.

Mais le ninja continuait à rire et à chanter sa stupide chanson, agaçant de plus en plus son vis-à-vis.

« Donnes la moi Naruto ! »

« Naaaaaaaan ! T'es beaucoup mieux sans ! Tu respires… plus ! » Décréta le blond entre deux éclats de rire.

« Alors tu ne me donnes pas le choix ! » répondit Sasuke avant de fondre sur Naruto, tel un faucon sur sa proie.

Le combat ne dura que quelques secondes à peine car la serviette tant recherchée, à force d'être mal mené, tomba malheureusement à terre sans que aucun ne l'a rattrape, rejoignant sa consœur aux pieds des deux ninjas.

« Cette serviette est à moi, Naruto. » gronda de nouveau Sasuke.

« Rêve pas Uchiwa, elle est à moi. Et je ne te crois pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit ! » Répondit Naruto, sûr de lui.

En effet, le beau blond avait bloqué Sasuke en le poussant à se rasseoir dans le Yusen ou dans le Hammam, enfin peu importe, puis s'était assis sur lui avant de lui bloquer les mains au dessus de la tête, ne lui laissant plus aucune possibilités de toucher la serviette. Il ne pouvait que la regarder, l'implorant de revenir à ses côtés.

Les minutes passèrent alors lentement pour Sasuke, toujours dans la même position, toujours entrain d'hypnotiser la serviette… Parfois, il tentait une attaque surprise mais sans succès. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto prenne la parole, rompant le silence qui devenait lourd :

« Euh Sasuke… Si tu veux la serviette, c'est pas grave, je te la prête. »

Le ninja le regarda sans comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

« Prends-la, moi c'est pas grave, je m'en passerai… » Continua le blond alors qu'il rendait la liberté au corps de Sasuke.

Au moment où Naruto se détourna de lui, celui-ci comprit. Il était vrai que les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été aussi proche dans le passé, qu'ils soient habillés ou non… et la couleur des joues du blondinet ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa si soudaine générosité.

« C'était ça qui gênait Naruto, c'était notre proximité ! » se dit il, tout à coup ravi de tenir enfin le blond à sa merci.

De plus, même s'il n'arrivait pas bien encore à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto, le ténébreux ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le corps de celui-ci plus qu'attrayant…

Un autre mystère s'ajoutait à celui de Sakura :

« Pourquoi je ne supporte pas quand un autre homme vient voir Sakura ? Même quand il s'agit de Naruto ? Et pourquoi je trouve Naruto… beau ? » Se demanda un Sasuke perplexe.

Mais il n'avait plus le temps pour ça… Naruto se préparait à quitter le Yusen !

Dans un élan quasi désespéré, Sasuke s'empressa d'attraper le bras de son coéquipier avant qu'il ne parte, provoquant l'étonnement de ce dernier.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Tu as peur ? T'es gêné ? Après tout, on est fait pareil toi et moi, tu ne devrais donc pas rougir… »

« Quoi ?! »

Sasuke en profita pour inverser les rôles à la différence cette fois ci que c'était lui qui était dessus.

« T'es totalement dingue ma parole ! Lâche-moi ! Sakura ! SAKURAAAAAA ! » S'époumona Naruto.

« Tiens, parlons en de Sakura… Je voudrais, non… J'exige que tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour, c'est clair ? »

« Quoi ? Mais on est dans la même équipe !»

« Tu as très bien compris ! Arrête de tourner autour de Sakura ! »

Il ne reçut en retour qu'un regard ou perçait dangereusement la colère.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Je meuuuuurs d'envie de te l'entendre dire ! »

« Je… Je… Elle… » Balbutia Sasuke, pris par surprise.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Sasuke lui renvoya un regard mauvais faute de ne trouver rien à redire. Naruto en profita donc pour mettre son coéquipier au parfum, ses yeux auparavant bleu électrique par la colère devenant soudain beaucoup plus sombres… plus rouges.

« Écoute-moi bien Uchiwa de mes deux… Sakura est à moi ! A moi ! Et à personne d'autre ! Je l'ai toujours aimé moi et je l'aimerai toujours ! Alors ne t'en mêle pas !»

« Ah oui ?! » releva moqueusement Sasuke.

« Parfaitement ! Elle est mienne comme… comme… »

Celui-ci hésita alors à continuer sa phrase… de toute façon, il en avait déjà trop dit. C'était fou ce que la présence de plus en plus importante de Kyubi faisait à ses sentiments : le renard n'avait aucun mal à le sonder et à faire ressortir ces pensées les plus secrètes…

« Mais comment il peut le savoir lui, alors que même moi, je l'ignorais encore il y a quelques minutes… Attends attends ! Nooooon… Ca veut dire que… AAAH ! J'aime Uchiwa Sasuke ?! Oh mon Dieu ! » se dit celui ci affolé.

Alors que Naruto prenait tout à coup conscience de ses sentiments, Sasuke, lui, s'impatientait :

« Comme quoi Baka ? Moi aussi, je meurs d'envie de l'entendre ! »

« Nan, laisse tomber… C'est pas important. »

« Naruto… réponds moi ! » s'exclama l'Uchiwa en attrapant son coéquipier par les épaules, réduisant ainsi encore un peu plus, l'espace qui les séparait.

« Sakura est mienne comme tu es mien ! Ca te va ?! Tu m'appartiens ! Elle m'appartient ! » Gronda alors celui ci en repoussant le corps du ninja ténébreux.

Ca n'allait pas, ça dégénérait même ! Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça… Il n'était pas censé perdre face à lui ! Les neurones de Sasuke tournaient à vive allure dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à… ça. Mais comment faire quand votre coéquipier, le garçon en qui vous avez le plus confiance vous répond CA !

Profitant de sa soudaine inactivité, Naruto s'empara alors de la serviette avant de détaler sans demander son reste de la salle de bains. En chemin il croisa Sakura qui, alertée par les cris de son coéquipier blond, avait décidée de les rejoindre pour une petite explication.

« Ah, Naruto ! Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu hurles mon prénom à tout va ? Pas que c'est particulièrement dérangeant mais… Va t'habiller !»

Mais celui-ci la coupa trop bouleversé :

« Sakura ! Si si… si Sasuke te parle de moi, sache que c'est pas vrai ! Il invente ! Je je… Je ne suis pas gay… Parce que… Parce que je t'aime Sakura ! Y a que toi, j'te jure ! Y aura toujours que toi ! »

« De quoi tu parles Naruto ? Calme-toi, je comprends rien là ! » Répondit la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues.

Le ninja soupira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux :

« Je crois… Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de Sasuke. »

* * *

Voilà ! 

Tadam !

Vous avez aimé ? Dîtes-moi ! Parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire... Enfin, dîte le moi. C'est tout. Même si cela ne vous a pas plu.

Voilà.

Fighter-Akuma


End file.
